Social networks provide users several mechanisms to recommend documents (e.g., webpages that have “Recommend”, “Share”, “Like”, “Buzz” action buttons for this purpose) to other users of the social network. As the number of these recommended pages increases, users of the social network rely on a search engine to provide them with a personalized ranking of these documents for queries, which search engines are deficient in such capabilities.